


Their Song

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: “ I didn’t know you had a guitar,” Mitch said. “Can you play it?”





	Their Song

“What’s that?“ Mitch asked as Auston came back to the campfire.

It may have been his imagination but Mitch was sure that Auston blushed a bit. He took his seat back next to Mitch and muttered, just loud enough for Mitch to hear, “Its my guitar.”

“ I didn’t know you had a guitar,” Mitch said. “Can you play it?”

“No, I only carry it around for show,” Auston rolled his eyes.

“Matts,” Mitch said shoving him a bit. “Play me something!”

Auston sighed but he had known this was coming and couldn’t say he wasn’t prepared. Months of prep in fact.

He plucked a few notes on the strings and then launched into an acoustic version of what he had come to term as “their song”.

Mitch was surprisingly quiet during the song and as Auston played the last notes he was almost afraid to look up and see Mitch’s reaction.

But he couldn’t help himself from peering sideways at him.

Only to find Mitch staring at him, eyes soft and his mouth slightly agape. “That was...you learned a whole song for me?” Mitch whispered.

“Of course,” Auston answered, wanting desperately to look away but he couldn’t. Mesmerized by the emotion in Mitch’s eyes.

“I love you,” Mitch said. And Auston was wise enough to move the guitar before he suddenly had a lap full of Mitch.


End file.
